Benci
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: benci; 1. (merasa) sangat tidak suka, 2. perasaan sangat tidak suka / 'Usianya lima tahun saat itu. Yzak Joule sudah mendeklarasikan rasa bencinya terhadap Athrun Zala.' / au / yzak-athrun brotherhood conflict (no-yaoi/no-pairing) / oneshot - complete


**Disclaimer: i own nothing, but this plot.**

**Warning: ooc, typo(s), obscurity characters/story, au timeline**

* * *

><p>Dari awal ia bertemu dengannya, anak itu membencinya. Apalagi saat ia tahu namanya, kebenciannya meningkat dua kali lipat. Lalu benci ketiga kali lipat muncul, ketika dia berbicara. Parameter bencinya naik lagi ketika ia mengatakan benci kepadanya malah dibalas dengan senyuman. Lalu benci-benci yang lainnya. Ya, tiap anak itu ada rasa bencinya tumbuh semakin menjadi.<p>

Usianya lima tahun saat itu. Yzak Joule sudah mendeklarasikan rasa bencinya terhadap Athrun Zala.

"Minggir kamu!" Yzak kecil mendorong bahu Athrun yang memiliki usia tidak lebih darinya. Untung saja Athrun bisa menyeimbangkan kaki-kaki mungilnya sehingga ia tak perlu terjatuh. Ia diam saja, tapi matanya masih menunjukkan keantusiasan.

Yzak kecil menggeram kesal. Anak itu bukan tipe anak penyabar.

Berkebalikan dengan Athrun, selain sabar ia tak pantang menyerah. "Ayo main!"

Yzak memutuskan untuk pergi menghindar. Dan sengaja memecahkan vas kesayangan ibunya. Iapun dimarahi.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu dengan diiringi kebencian yang semakin dalam. Apalagi saat Yzak melihat Athrun dipuji-puji banyak orang karena kecerdasan dan ketangkasannya. Anak itu sedang di atas angin. Dan itu membuat Yzak semakin sebal. Athrun mempercepat pendidikannya. Athrun yang tadinya berumur setahun lebih muda dengan Yzak, kini memiliki tingkatan kelas yang sejajar. Yang membuatnya benci adalah kini Yzak harus ber-_rival_ dengannya. Apalagi mereka satu kelas. Takdirpun ia rasa tak berpihak kepadanya.

Yzak selalu dikalahkan oleh Athrun.

Ia benci. _Sangat benci._

Diulangtahunnya yang kedelapan Yzak diberi hadiah mainan robot oleh ibunya. Robot itu spesial, mungkin karena harganya yang lumayan untuk seukuran sebuah mainan. Apalagi perusahaan mainan itu hanya merilisnya ratusan biji saja. Sebenarnya Yzak sudah berencana untuk membelinya memakai uang tabungan yang ia kumpulkan selama tiga bulan. Tapi tiba-tiba secara mengejutkan ibunya membelikannya untuknya. Koleksinya kini bertambah. Tentu saja ia senang, walaupun tak ia tunjukkan.

Tapi itu hanya beberapa minggu saja. Karena disuatu senja ibunya berkata dengan kebanggaan berlebih saat Athrun menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa membuat robot bergerak, walau itu hanya robot bulat sederhana yang bisa meloncat saja.

Ibunya memuji anak itu, padahal dia adalah Athrun Zala.

_Tentu saja ia semakin benci._

Yzak Joule adalah seorang dengan temperamen tinggi yang entah diwariskan oleh siapa dari garis keturunan Joule. Malahan ibunya bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Ezaria orang yang terorganisir, ia tidak meledak-ledak seperti Yzak yang mudah marah walau hanya karena hal sepele. Mungkin dari garis keturunan ayahnya? Tidak tahu. Karena Yzak sendiri tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya. Yang ia tahu bahwa ia sekarang sedang membenci seseorang.

Diusia sebelas tahun, saat Yzak mulai menghapus kata anak, yang akhirnya bisa mulai ia ganti menjadi remaja; sedang marah besar. Disaksikan kurang lebih tujuh belas anak –teman satu kelasnya, ia melempari Athrun dengan sebuah bangku. Kalau saat Athrun berusia empat tahun beruntung karena ia tidak terjatuh karena didorong oleh Yzak. Mungkin saat itu akan dikatakan sebagai mukjizat, karena ia refleks langsung menghindar walaupun ia harus jatuh ke lantai yang menyebabkan sikunya lecet.

Setidaknya kepalanya tidak terkena lemparan bangku itu. Sungguh, itu adalah hal yang mengejutkan sekaligus menyeramkan bagi teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan bangku yang Yzak lempar, patah di bagian kakinya karena harus berbenturan dengan lemari tempat anak-anak menyimpan hasil karya mereka.

"_Ya ampun, kenapa yang harus jadi ketua regu dia, sih?"_

"_Iya, aku takut dengannya."_

"_Dia galak, dan pemarah. Mungkin kita hanya akan disuruh-suruh saja."_

"_Tenang saja, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Yzak bisa diandalkan."_

"_Duh, Athrun. Kamu seperti tak kenal dia saja."_

"_Memang aku kenal."_

"_Ha? Masa?"_

"_Iya, dia 'kan kakakku."_

Ah, ya. Saat Yzak berusia lima tahun, dan Athrun berusia empat tahun kedua orang tua mereka menikah. Ezaria yang telah berpisah dari suaminya terdahulu –ayah Yzak, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri masa lajang ketika ia bertemu dengan pria yang jatuh cinta kepadanya. Pria yang sudah ditinggal mati istrinya dan dikaruniai seorang anak. Anak berkulit putih yang tampan –ah, betapa ia bisa membayangkan wajah istri dari Patrick sebelumnya melalui anak itu. Seketika ia ingat kepada Yzak kecilnya. Anak itu tidak memiliki ayah, tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan ayah dan anaknya. Sama seperti Athrun, ia berasumsi bahwa Yzak kesepian. Mungkin suatu hal baik jika mereka bisa tumbuh bersama, maka Yzak akan memiliki ayah, dan Athrun akan memiliki ibu.

Tapi keinginan itu hanya ada di satu pihak saja. Nyatanya ada seorang anak kecil yang keberatan akan kehadiran orang lain yang mengancam akan merebut kasih sayang dari ibunya. Anak itu tidak bisa menerima jika ibunya harus berbagi kasih sayang terhadap orang lain.

Segala sesuatu sudah Ezaria lakukan agar anak itu mengerti. Bahkan Patrick pun sudah bersikap baik terhadap si anak, padahal notabene Patrick adalah orang yang kaku. Athrun kecilpun selalu tidak pernah mengeluh akan sikap ketus dan tidak terbuka dari kakak tirinya. Tak Ezaria sangka bahwa ia bisa bersikap dewasa mengingat usianya yang dini. Bukankah seharusnya semua bisa berjalan dengan baik-baik saja?

Tidak. Sampai tahun-tahun berlalu, Yzak masih tidak bisa menerimanya.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang Yzak benci terhadap Athrun Zala adalah ketika Athrun memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak. Yzak selalu marah jika Athrun memanggilnya kakak. Tapi selama ini ia hanya menggertaknya saja, tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu untuk mencegahnya kembali. Karena Athrun selalu mengatakannya di saat hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Tidak untuk kali ini.

Ia mendengarnya. Dari awal, saat teman –yang merasa tidak beruntung berbagi kelompok dengannya, lalu yang lain mengimbangi pembicaraan, sampai si anak Zala yang menyebutkan kata-kata yang baginya dilarang untuk diucapkan. Yzak Joule memanglah seorang Yzak Joule. Mungkin ada kesalahan di pembuluh darahnya yang pendek sehingga ia cepat mendidih. Ia sudah mencoba untuk meredamnya. Tapi kata _'kakak'_ yang diucapkan Athrun menjadi pembuka memori kenapa ia membenci Athrun.

Setelah itu ia diskors selama seminggu karena merusak fasilitas sekolah.

Kini ia berusia tujuh belas tahun. Sudah enam tahun semenjak tragedi kursi 'melayang', semenjak itu pula Athrun menghindarinya. Ia memilih untuk melanjutkan studinya di luar kota. Baguslah, berarti bukan ia yang harus repot-repot untuk mengurus perpindahan –meskipun ia sendiri juga pindah sekolah sebulan setelahnya, setidaknya ia tak perlu mencari tempat tinggal, adaptasi lingkungan, danlain sebagainya. Tapi toh, selalu bagi pemuda duplikasi ibunya itu, ketenangan hanyalah bersifat sementara.

Athrun kembali.

Tapi dengan perangai yang berbeda. Sesuatu mengubahnya.

Yzak tidak mengerti, Athrun yang sedari umur empat tahun yang ia tahu bukanlah Athrun yang sekarang. Ia kembali karena ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah di luar kotanya. Yang artinya Athrun telah melakukan kesalahan.

Kesalahan apa? Ia tak pernah tahu, dan tidak mau tahu.

Jangankan ikut campur urusan Athrun, beberapa minggu sudah pemuda itu kembali ke rumah, ia tetap tak bertegur sapa dengannya. Hanya saja...

Anak itu yang dulunya bersikap tenang, bertutur kata sopan, tidak pernah membuat orang lain kecewa, telah berubah. Ia menjadi seorang pecandu rokok, bahkan pernah Yzak jumpai ia tengah mabuk –bukan berarti dia sendiri bersih, ia pernah mencoba hal-hal buruk seperti itu; tapi ia tak pernah merasa cocok dengan berperilaku kotor, hanya temperamennya saja yang tak bisa diubah. Yzak mengerutkan keningnya.

Yang tidak bisa membuatnya hanya berdiam diri melihat perubahan Athrun adalah ketika Ezaria –ibu kandungnya, dibentak oleh Athrun. Ezaria mungkin saat itu kaget akan perubahan sikap Athrun, tapi urusan bisnis dengan suami yang sudah menemaninya selama dua belas tahun itu lebih mendesak. Sebagai orang dewasa, ia memberi ruang untuk Athrun menyesali perbuatannya. Ezaria pergi.

Lalu Yzak yang menyaksikan apa yang Athrun perbuat tanpa babibu langsung berlari menghampiri Athrun. Sebuah pukulan bersarang di pipi pemuda itu.

Lupakan soal ibunya yang memuji Athrun ketika anak itu memperoleh nilai yang lebih tinggi darinya. Lupakan soal ibunya yang memeluk Athrun ketika anak itu tengah menangis karena ingin bertemu ibu kandungnya. Lupakan soal ibunya yang mencium kening Athrun ketika anak itu akan terlelap. Lupakan semua. Lupakan, Yzak.

Akhirnya ia menyentuhnya, memukulnya. Melukai adik tiri yang sudah bersikap kurang ajar kepada ibunya.

Mereka berkelahi. Meluapkan kekesalan yang mereka pendam selama dua belas tahun. Berteriak satu sama lain. Dan mereka tidak akan berhenti jika salah satu dari mereka belum patah tulang hidungnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Athrun tidak memenangi Yzak. Tidak seperti saat usia Athrun mencapai sembilan dulu, saat ia menang atas turnamen karate melawan kakak tirinya sendiri. Atau saat Athrun menjadi juara satu saat ujian, berselisih nilai nol koma lima dengan Yzak. Pemuda berambut biru itu sudah lelah. Cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Yzak melonggar. Ia menutup mata, menunggu pukulan terakhir dari kakak tirinya yang mungkin akan berujung pada hidungnya yang patah, atau pipinya yang lebam.

Namun hal itu tak kunjung terjadi.

"Aku membencimu."

Yzak Joule ambruk di sisi adik tirinya.

"Aku juga."

Napas mereka putus-putus. Perkelahian bodoh –bagi Athrun, akhirnya berakhir. Tidak ada yang menang. Karena mereka sadar ini bukan kompetisi.

"Dua belas tahun aku menunggu untuk ini, _che," _ujar Yzak disela-sela napasnya. "Harusnya kursi waktu itu bisa memecahkan kepalamu."

Athrun terbatuk, ia menghirup oksigen terlalu cepat dan banyak. "Aku bersumpah untuk membunuhmu saat itu."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Masing-masing mulai merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuh mereka akibat perkelahian barusan. Untung saja tidak ada orang di rumah selain mereka.

"Aku membencimu," ulang Yzak kepada adik tirinya. "Aku sangat benci ketika dipanggil kakak, tapi aku lebih benci saat kau menghardik ibu_ku_ seperti itu." Yzak melirik tajam pada Athrun.

Dan Athrun merasakannya. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Yzak. Ia mengangkat lengan kirinya untuk menutup matanya yang berhiaskan manik hijau zamrud itu. Athrun mengambil napas panjang. "Aku, selalu berusaha untuk diperhatikan oleh orang tua kita berdua. Dan aku berhasil. Sayangnya, tidak berlaku untuk saudaraku. Untuk itulah aku berusaha keras untuk memenangkan setiap persaingan."

Yzak mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Api amarahnya tersiram lagi, sayangnya itu bukan air. Kebenciannya muncul lagi. Tapi ia sudah dewasa, ia belajar beberapa hal untuk mengendalikan amarahnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Ia diam, melanjutkan untuk memberi kesempatan adik tirinya untuk berbicara. Tapi ia bersumpah, jika memang perlu untuk memukulnya kembali, maka ia tak akan segan untuk itu.

"Mama Eza –," ah, itu sebutan Athrun untuk ibunya, tapi ia tak pernah memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan yang hampir sama. " –selalu bersikap baik kepadaku. Tapi aku membalasnya dengan buruk. Ah, semoga ibuku di sana memaafkanku." Rasanya sesuatu ingin keluar dari kelopak mata Athrun.

Hening.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu memukul kepalamu sekali lagi." Yzak memilih untuk mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap apa setelah ia lega akhirnya kebencian mendalamnya selama dua belas tahun telah tersampaikan. Dan mendengar penuturan Athrun yang serius dalam menghadapinya. Ia kira selama ini itu adalah takdir. Bahkan ia sempat putus asa. Tapi jika memang itu yang terjadi...

"Aa –,"

Hening lagi. Tapi sekarang terdengar suara tarikan napas yang aneh. Yzak menoleh.

Mau tak mau ia kembali penasaran. "Kau berubah. Ibu_ku _takkan suka."

Mereka berdua menghela napas bersamaan. Sama-sama merutuki kebodohan mereka selama dua belas tahun. Bahkan Yzak mengakuinya. Lalu Athrun susah payah mendudukkan dirinya. Begitu pula dengan Yzak. "Hn. Baiklah, jika aku berbuat buruk, pukul saja aku."

"Ha-ha, dengan senang hati," ujar Yzak dengan sarkasmenya. "Aku akan melemparkan kursi ke kepalamu juga."

Ah, apakah ini tanda mereka berbaikan?

Athrun mendecak. "Tapi bantu aku, untuk balas dendam ke gadis itu-"

Oh, jadi... Yzakpun ingat, walaupun seorang Athrun Zala lebih hebat, melebihi apapun darinya bukan berarti anak itu tidak memiliki kelemahan. Yzak benci Athrun, namun Yzak mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun. Karena dia adalah kakak_nya_. Athrun tidak pernah memiliki logika yang lebih unggul dari perasaannya. Sungguh kontras dengannya.

"-Dan aku akan memberimu kontak Shi-"

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di kepala Athrun.

Indahnya satu langkah lebih maju untuk persaudaraan mereka. Walaupun setelah ini Yzak akan tetap kesal jika Athrun memanggilnya kakak.

Di saat umur lima tahun, Yzak yang menolak mentah-mentah ajakan main adik tirinya telah memecahkan vas kesayangan ibunya. Ia kesal karena beberapa jam yang lalu ia melihat anak itu dipangku oleh ibunya. Dia tak punya ayah, dan sekarang ibunya akan direbut oleh anak yang kata ibunya, "_ini adikmu, Yzak."_ Bahkan ibunya tak pernah berbicara selembut itu sebelumnya.

Yzak kembali ke kamarnya. Anak itu menutup mukanya dengan bantal, lalu berteriak sampai amarahnya menghilang. Setelah lelah, ia mendekati jendela kamarnya. Ia ingin melihat taman –ia pernah menonton televisi dan mereka bilang bahwa warna hijau alami bisa meredakan amarah. Tapi ia melihatnya. Sulit untuk tidak memperhatikan kepala biru itu di tengah-tengah hijaunya taman rumahnya.

Dan ya... Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Yzak memang membenci Athrun. Yzak memang seorang anak yang iri akan eksistensi orang lain yang bisa mengambil hati ibunya. Yzak memang mudah marah karena temperamennya yang buruk. Tapi itu semua bukan berarti bahwa ia tak peduli. Ia hanya tidak menunjukkannya. Pada siapapun. Sesungguhnya, pintu hati seorang Yzak justru sudah terbuka sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu. Sejak melihat adik_nya _bermain sendirian di taman.

Hn, dulu Yzak juga kesepian karena tak punya saudara.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Hai halooo, rehat bentar nulis velvet tread, akhirnya nangkep satu kelinci. Hihi. ini cerita udah lama banget muncul di kepala. Pas saya lagi frustasi juga akhir-akhir ini, ya sudah saya putuskan untuk menangkap satu kelinci. Dan boom! Yaaaay~~ (walaupun sebenarnya awalnya maunya dibikin drabble aja, ga taunya keterusan. ampuuun)

Yupyup. Saya selalu menganggap kalau Yzak dan Athrun itu aslinya saudara tiri XD haha, habis PatrickXEzaria itu keren, eh yang keren brothership-nya Yzak sama Athrun, sih... coba deh kalau ada yang ngegaje kayak saya bisa ubek-ubek file gundam seednya lagi. Coba temuin beberapa scene yang Yzak sama Athrun yang udah bener-bener kayak saudara. Pas lagi sama background dari kedua orang tua mereka. Daaaaan~ maaf soal ending yang ngegaje. Takut scenenya berubah jadi yaoi-things akhirnya ditambah deh hints (malu). Feedback?

Anyway, thanks udah baca dan review... hihi..

april.


End file.
